It Hurts Not Remembering
by tashicutz
Summary: Hinata was attacked by a rouge ninja, Naruto found her on the brink of death and rushed her to the hospital. What does Naruto have to say regarding the battered heiress? What is it that Hinata says that hurts Naruto so much?


Yo! I'm back with writing again. I know it has been a while for those of you waiting on 'Returning Home' and I am almost done writing up chapter 7. I apologize for taking so long. Anyhow, whilst in the middle of writing chapter 7 I had this idea stuck in my head an just had to write about it before I went crazy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the affiliated characters.

NaruHina fanfic- "It hurts not remembering…"

"Someone tell me how this happened?" growled a furious Sakura as she pushed an unconscious and bleeding Hinata into the emergency room.

"Well, I don't really know. I just found her unconscious in the woods just outside the training grounds." Naruto jogged to keep up to the medic-nin.

Sakura quickly pushed Naruto back out the emergency room doors then turned on her heal and began her work healing up the battered woman on the table.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he shifted in the uncomfortable, orange, plastic chair.

Hinata had been in surgery for what seemed to be six hours. No one came in or out of the emergency room and the silence was eating away at him as he listened to the ticking of the clock.

Suddenly a sound could be heard as Naruto looked up from his uninteresting hands to see Sakura emerge from the room looking sullen and tired.

Naruto slowly rose from his seat as Sakura approached.

"How is she?" Naruto asked, voice laced with concern to match his fearful face.

Sakura sighed as she let her eyes rest upon Narutos. "She was beaten pretty badly. Fractured spine, bleeding kidney, minor cuts all over her body, a broken leg and what seems to be a gouge in her stomach, unknown source. She was also poisoned." Sakura paused. "Hinata nearly die Naruto. Though she is all bandaged up and the poison is no longer in her system, it is still unclear of her mental state. We will run thorough tests when she wakes up but for now she rests."

Naruto just stared at the floor for a few minutes, taking in all that Sakura had said. "Tsunade has sent out ANBU to try and uncover anything regarding Hinata's attack. I'll let you know when I find out more." Naruto turned to go looking sullen. "Please notify me if she wakes before I get back." With that he was gone.

Naruto was told by more then one person how Hinata felt for him. He had finally given up on Sakura when he was ambushed by Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Kiba and Neji. At first he thought they had just been joking with him but as he paid more attention to her he finally noticed her affections and realized just how oblivious he had been.

Naruto had yet to confront Hinata regarding her feelings for him. He had been on his way to see her at the training grounds where he knew she would be when he felt her chakra surge along with an unknown chakra signal. He rushed to get to her but both chakra signals abruptly stopped. He had arrived to find Hinata unconscious and badly bleeding.

Naruto had gone to see Tsunade already and was told about the rouge ninja that had attacked Hinata upon finding her alone. The rouge had been found a dead not far from where Hinata had been.

After talking to Tsunade, Naruto had left to go back to the hospital. When he arrived Sakura had let him into Hinata's room.

He closed the door and slowly made his way over to the side of Hinata's bed, where he proceeded to sit in another hard plastic chair.

"I wish I had of realized you sooner." He whispered as he stared down at Hinata's peaceful form. He gently took her hand in his and lightly drew circles on the back

Soon after Naruto leaned forward and fell into a light sleep, his hand never leaving hers.

"Excuse me. Please wake up."

'This voice sounds so familiar, where have I heard it before?' Naruto thought as he groggily lifted his head from the hospital bed and came face to face with Hinata's confused one.

"Hi-Hinata?" Naruto jumped up and swung his arms around the woman in an embrace. "I thought you were gone. I-I was so worried." Naruto pulled away and looked at Hinata's now pink face. "I love you Hinata. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it."

Just then Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino burst through the door.

"Finally! You told her!" Ino shrieked as she clapped her hands together.

Everyone began to talk uncontrollably, bombarding Naruto and Hinata with questions and congratulations. All the while Hinata never took her eyes off of Naruto.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and smiled as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He then proceeded to lean down and place a kiss atop her head.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked Naruto, still pink.

The whole room went quiet at Hinata's question. All eyes fixed upon her confused face.

"Hinata." Naruto began with a strangled smile on his face, "It's me, Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name."

Sakura quickly walked over to them and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He stayed rooted to the spot a surprised look plastered on his usually excited features.

"Hinata, do you know who you are?" Sakura quickly asked getting out a small flashlight and clicking it 'on' as she proceeded to check Hinata's eyes.

"Hyuuga Hinata. My father is Hyuuga Hiashi, sister Hanabi, cousin Neji." Hinata pointed to Neji who was watching just as confused as everyone else.

Sakura made a quick note on Hinata's charts as she produced them from the slot on the end of the bed.

"Naruto, come with me, now." Sakura pulled Naruto out of the room wither, but not before quickly whispering something to Ino.

Once in the hall Sakura shut the door, and then face Naruto.

"What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she remember me Sakura?" Naruto's eyes had begun to tear up as he looked at his friend.

"She had many bumps and bruises on her head. There is more then possible, brain damage. It may take her sometime before she ever remembers you, if she ever remembers. In these cases there is always a possible chance that her memory will not fully return."

"Why only me?" Naruto's voice broke on the last part as the tears began falling freely.

Sakura hesitated before pulling Naruto into an embrace. "I don't know" she whispered back, trying not to cry herself.

Ino had quickly begun asking Hinata questions to see if her mind was indeed all right.

The questions ranged from her childhood, with Neji's help, to recent events such as her attack.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru stepped forward.

Hinata looked at him to show she was paying attention.

"Do you remember the chunnin exams? The first ones?" Hinata nodded. "Kiba went up against someone in the preliminary fights. Do you remember what happened?"

"Kiba got really hurt and lost the fight. But..." She sighed, squinting her eyes in thought. "Who did he go up against?"

"It was the same person who beat me in the final fights. He beat me in the name of Hyuuga Hinata after I beat you in the preliminaries. It was Naruto." Neji said starring at Hinata intently.

"Naruto…" Hinata said slowly as she looked to the door that Naruto and Sakura departed through. "Just who is he?" She asked more to herself as she recalled what he had said and done when she woke up not to long ago.

Hinata sat and listened intently to the various memories that each of her friends recalled about her affections towards Naruto.

About an hour later Naruto and Sakura returned. Naruto proceeded to cross the room and stop abruptly by the window as he peered out into the autumn twilight. Sakura quietly 'shooed' everyone out the door following after she.

The room was quiet for several minutes as neither of them so much as made a sound.

"It's beautiful out." Naruto commented as he turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at her lap. "They told me about you, and how much I love you. But I just don't remember you and it's weird because when I first saw you when I woke up, you made my heart beat fast, and you still do." Hinata began to cry softly, letting her tears soak her sheets.

"Hinata" Naruto sat in the chair beside her bed.

She looked up into his eyes; tears free falling into her hands. "It hurts not remembering you."

Naruto got up and embraced her, letting her cry.

"Hinata even if you don't remember me, I still remember you. I'll help you remember because you're my everything, and I love you." With that Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata with all his being.

"I'll wait for you."

End

So this is just a oneshot, my first oneshot. It's kind of a relief to know that that's it, just the end, but at the same time I want to write more. Well I hope you enjoy.

-Tasha


End file.
